icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1988–89 Calgary Flames season
The 1988–89 Calgary Flames season was the 9th National Hockey League season in Calgary. The Flames once again dominated the regular season, capturing their second consecutive Presidents' Trophy as the NHL's top regular season club, dropping only four games at home all year.1988–89 season, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg.123. The Flames capped off the season by capturing their first Stanley Cup championship, defeating the Montreal Canadiens in six games.Duhatschek, Eric, Stanley Cup: Ours at last, Calgary Herald, reproduced by collectionscanada.ca, May 26, 1989 In doing so, the Flames became the only visiting team to defeat the Canadiens to win the Stanley Cup at the Montreal Forum.McGourty, John, Lanny, Stanley into the sunset, nhl.com, May 23, 2001 Al MacInnis won the Conn Smythe Trophy as playoff MVP, and at 31 points, became the first defenceman to lead the NHL in post-season scoring.Flames rule Canadiens' Forum for first Stanley Cup, Greatest Moments in Calgary Flames Hockey History, pgs. 79–80 The win also gave Flames co-owner, Sonia Scurfield, the distinction of being the first (and remains the only) Canadian woman to have her name engraved on Lord Stanley’s Cup. Calgary's only serious challenge in the playoffs came in the first round against the Vancouver Canucks. The Canucks, who finished 43 points behind the Flames, took Calgary to overtime of the seventh game of the Smythe Division semi-final before the Flames finally eliminated their Western Canadian rival. Goaltender Mike Vernon's glove save off a Stan Smyl partial breakaway in overtime of the seventh game remains a defining moment in Flames history.McGourty, John, Talent, desire came in a small package in Vernon, calgaryflames.com Calgary would sweep the Los Angeles Kings to win the Smythe Division title, before defeating the Chicago Blackhawks in five games to win their second Clarence S. Campbell Bowl.1988–89 season, calgaryflames.com Lanny McDonald, the sentimental favourite to win the Cup, scored the go-ahead goal for the Flames in the clinching game, giving the Flames a lead they would not relinquish. McDonald, who scored his 500th career goal, and 1000th point during the season, announced following the season that he was retiring a champion after 16 seasons in the National Hockey League. McDonald would be elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame three years later.Honoured Member:Lanny McDonald, legendsofhockey.net The off-season also featured the surprising retirement of former 50-goal scorer Hakan Loob, who announced during the season that he had chosen to return to his native Sweden so that his son could grow up in his homeland.Hakan Loob, hockeydraftcentral.com On the flip side, however, Soviet star Sergei Pryakhin played three games with the Flames in 1988–89. Pryakhin was the first player from the Soviet national team to ever be permitted by the Soviet government to play in the NHL, helping to pave the way for the "European invasion" of the NHL that would follow.Dolezar, John A., Sweeping changes, cnnsi.com, September 27, 2002 Joe Mullen captured his second Lady Byng Trophy for gentlemanly conduct, while also being named an NHL First Team All-Star. Al MacInnis and Mike Vernon were named to the Second All-Star team. Four players represented the Flames at the 1989 All-Star Game: Gary Suter and Joe Nieuwendyk joined Mullen and Vernon on the Campbell Conference squad.All-Stars and Trophy Winners, ''2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pgs. 22–23 Regular season Season standings Game log |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |} Playoffs |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Calgary. Stats reflect time with the Flames only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average Awards and records * Stanley Cup * Presidents' Trophy * Clarence S. Campbell Bowl * Conn Smythe Trophy: Al MacInnis * Lady Byng Memorial Trophy: Joe Mullen * NHL Plus-Minus Award: Joe Mullen Transactions The Flames were involved in the following transactions during the 1988–89 season. Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Calgary's picks at the 1988 NHL Entry Draft, held in Montreal, Quebec.Calgary Flames draft history, hockeydb.com, accessed June 15, 2007 See also *1988–89 NHL season References *'Player stats:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg 123 *'Game log:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg 139 *'Team standings:' 1988–89 NHL standings @hockeydb.com *'Trades': Individual player pages at hockeydb.com Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons Category:Calgary Flames seasons Category:1988 in hockey Category:1989 in hockey